greygriffinsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of the Shadow King
In the book a boy named Grayson Maximilian Sumner III (Max) is a rich kid who hangs out at an old store, the Shoppe of Antiquities all the time. At the store he plays a game called Round table with his friends. His friends are Natalia, a great detective, Ernie, who is an unhealthy kid but can run fast and a coward, and Harley who is very strong and husky, and also Iver who is the shop owner. The game is played with dice known as knucklebones and oversized trading cards. Then Max finds a book is in his grandmother's attic called the Codex Spiritus and takes it down when he opens it up he lets out a creature that is played with in the game round table. It is called Sprig, which is actually a faerie known as a spriggan, which, according the the Round Table Creature Compendium is a mischievous shapeshifting creature. The creature then unknowingly tricks Max into letting out a shadow and the shadow takes control of Harley. The boys then have a sleep out at max's colossal tree fort that his dad built him. Shadow Harley insists that they open the book again but then the woods change when he opens the book that Harley steals the book. When Harley wakes up he finds that he is in a different part of the fort and is still holding the book. Then the shadow leaves into Harley's dice. Then the shadow invades Ray's mind who is a school bully and Ray breaks the fountain in school. Then a witch called Morgan LaFey, of the Black Witch, comes and attempts to frame Harley for burning a cornfield that the Grey Griffins said Ray did. Iver saved them in the forest when the slayer goblin with a bolt of lightning. He is a wizard. Then Iver disappears and the boys are chased by the slayer again but a truck driver hits the slayer. The then find ray in the clock tower and he almost kills them. Ray know is so powerful and he has blue skin from the influence of the shadow. Logan who is Max's bodyguard was the one who hit the slayer and he tells them all about how the creatures got here and the the shadow king is coming to get revenge on the world and he is coming through a portal at a figure of rocks. ray stole the book so they are going in the woods to find him. They accidentally hit Sprig with iron nails( fairies are hurt by them) and Sprig almost kills Harley.'' ''Harley hits Ray with the ring and Max recovers the codex. They figure out that Dr. Blackstone is helping Morgan and they search his house. They find Iver in Blackstone's house guarded by kobolds, a relative of the goblins that is immune to iron (Faeries Bane) and can see through walls. max is in his room when the slayer comes through the window. Max uses the power of the book to capture the slayer. Then Ernie and Max search Ivers shop for a book. a thousand garden faeries come and attack them. Ernie escapes and max is left behind. Max then shoots electricity in all directions and then escapes. They go to the Chapel of the Mist in order to find Titania's Jewel and they pass Morgan on their way out. they find the Catacombs and they then enter it. they get through them and find Titania's jewel is gone. they transport through a picture and they go to a hill where Morgan is using the jewel. Mrs. Heen then attacks Morgan and they battle. Morgans bodyguard turns into a werewolf and attacks the children. Logan and the Templar knights attack the Hounds of Oberon and Logan kills the werewolf with a silver bullet. Harley fights ray and is almost killed max is then attacked by Ray and he gets away. he takes the jewel and shuts the portal.